Everyone falls in love sometimes
by Gody
Summary: Severus est troublée par sa meilleure amie de toujours. Que doit-il faire? Comment cela finira-t-il? One shot!


Bon, je sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai la folie des one shot!

One Shot

Everyone falls in love sometime! 

Severus ne se comprenait plus… Vraiment! Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions… Ses étranges sentiments qui bouillonnait au fond de son être et menaçait de l'engloutir totalement! C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans cette partie reculée de la bibliothèque. Elle était pourtant sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de 7 ans par Merlin! Pourquoi se surprenait-il de temps en temps a regarder fixement ses lèvres ou a se noyer dans ses immenses yeux chocolats? Cette situation était tout simplement… INSOUTENABLE! Il poussa un léger grognement. Et s'était pour cette raison qu'il était comme la peste sa meilleure amie… Pour l'instant la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était voir son superbe visage qui l'envoûtait ou entendre sa petite voix ou percevoir son rire sublime. Et il ne voulait même pas penser a son corps… Un violent rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Soudain, 2 petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Son parfum de vanille envahit ses narines.

-Devine qui c'est! Chantonna une douce voix a son oreille.

-Dumbledor. Répondit-il sans une hésitation.

Il reçut un coup a l'arrière de la tête et eut un léger sourire. Sa jolie meilleure amie, qui le troublait au plus haut point, s'assit avec grâce devant lui en faisant la moue.

-Je ressemble vraiment a Albus? Demanda-t-elle en faisant ressortir sa lèvre comme une enfant de 5 ans.

-Tu es sa petite fille Camilla. Rétorqua le Serpentard en roulant des yeux.

-C'est pas une raison! Répliqua Camilla.

Elle secoua sa tête faisant voler légèrement ses longs cheveux châtains. Le blason de Serdaigle brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est si beaux yeux… Severus détourna aussitôt le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus? Demanda la belle châtaigne. Pourquoi me fuis-tu?

-De quoi parles-tu? Répliqua glacialement le jeune homme.

Vu qu'il détournait encore le regard elle lui saisit le visage entre ses 2 petites mains. Et ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement ses joues. Ses mains étaient si douces… Il se dégagea brusquement.

-Je te dégoûte? Interrogea-t-elle en avalant nerveusement sa salive.

-Ne dit pas de sottises.

Elle lui reprit la tête et Severus s'empêcha de justesse a ne pas se dégager mais, serra fortement les dents.

-Je veux savoir Severus Julien Rogue! Qu'ai-je fait!

Camilla haussait souvent la voix donc, l'éclat de colère ne perturba nullement Severus. Il se contenta de faire une légère grimace.

-Ce n'est pas toi Cami' c'est moi.

-Étrange… les hommes disent toujours ça quand ils veulent rompre avec une fille! Fit remarquer Camilla.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

-Ah… c'est bien dommage. Dit-elle avec franchise. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Le jeune homme eut un vague sourire désabusé. Elle plaisantait… il en était sur.

-Mais oui bien sur… Dit-il en poussant un long soupir.

Camilla grinça des dents. POURQUOI ne la croyait-il pas! Avait-elle l'air si menteuse et mesquine ou quoi!

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstine a ne pas me croire. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de type qui attire les filles. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Alors la s'était le pompon! Une bonne part des filles de cette fichue école lui faisait les yeux doux! D'accord il était moins beau que les maraudeurs. Mais, il inspirait le danger, la tourmente, le désespoir… Quelle fille résistait a ses vibrations! Et avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur les épaules, son nez long et fin, ses yeux aussi noirs que l'enfer lui même. Il ressemblait a un petit Diable. Ou, selon l'avis de Camilla, a un ange déchue.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin Rogue!

-N'insulte pas la meilleure chose en moi… Siffla-t-il.

La s'en était trop! Sans prévenir, elle se redressa d'un bond et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Severus entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et se fit assaillir et fouiller de partout par une petite langue audacieuse. Oh par Merlin! Ils se relâchèrent, a bout de souffles.

-Camilla… tu devrais plutôt t'intéressé a Pettigrow. Souffla Severus.

-Je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que je veux.

Severus sentit le trouble qu'il ressentait devenir de plus en plus intense avant de se transformer en une lance qui plongea en plein milieu de son cœur.

-Il est a Griffondor. Argumenta-t-il faiblement. Je suis un Serpentard… Il est courageux. Je suis lâche. Il est tête brûlé. Je suis prudent…

-Cherches-tu a me faire fuir… ou a me retenir?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Un peu des 2 je crois. Finit-il par avouer.

-Je veux le Serpentard, et je me fiche royalement que tu ais peur de ton ombre!

Il eut un petit sourire alors que Camilla lui caressait doucement la joue.

-Dis le moi… Murmura-t-elle.

-Je…

-S'il te plait Sev'..

-Je t'aime…

Camilla plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes…. Enfin…

Fin! 


End file.
